By My Hand, Suffer
by TsukikoUchu
Summary: Another story where Nakaoka visits Chizuru first and tells of her of his plans to torment her


Chizuru never thought he'd be the one to come back to the room first instead of Sakamoto, but there he was stood in his western clothes Shintarou Nakaoka, unbridled fury plain to see in his amber irises and glaring down at her obviously not sparing her feelings any.

She kept quiet, brown irises locked with his until ever so slowly he lowered himself to the floor right in front of her and reached out with his gloved hand to grip her chin harshly with his fingers "Tell me something girl, why were you with the Shinsengumi" clearly he was in the mood to chat.

A little surprised even if the word Shinsengumi had been filled with such hatred that it made her gut churn "H..Hijikata-san promised they would me help me find my Father, that was before I realized that he was conducting experiments on innocent people to turn them into monsters" came her answer.

In response a single ebony brow raised but the glare was consistent never relenting "But aren't you also a monster, not even human, a demon that has no abilities beyond fast healing" Nakaoka mocked heartlessly.

To her it felt like he was sticking a knife in her heart and twisting it cruelly reminding her vividly of the words Shiranui had said before Harada had managed to assuage her fears "For the Shinsengumi that never mattered to them" Chizuru stated chin set in determination.

Even as his grip tightened and he leaned forward "How sure are you that they weren't pretending and are probably glad to be rid of you" he taunted hot breath washing over her cheeks as he kept his eyes glued to her facial features watching her reaction.

Just a barely there twitch giving some validation to his words "M..Maybe your right and maybe you aren't w..who knows" she went to hang her head before remembering the hold as her neck went limp and before she could rectify her mistake the grip became harsher.

And he inched himself closer, millimeters away now and so close she could see a light smattering of freckles so light that they were practically gone "Relaxing in my presence such a foolish mistake" Nakaoka smirked darkly.

Reaching forward with his other hand to grip her arm then to the rope on her wrists to untie her hands only to shove her flat on her back releasing her chin and pining her arms above her head with one hand they were so tiny both fit easily.

While using his other to grip her waist as he fit himself between her thighs, before she could even so much as cry out for help, rough lips were shoved against her's, and with a light pinch to her side a gasp echoed from between the space of their lips allowing him to delve deep.

Lithe pink muscle coming forward wet and warm like a snake twining around her own tongue roughly and something hard was pressed against her clothed nether regions harshly repeatedly in rocking motions that were slowly driving her crazy.

Obviously the girl had never been touched this way, so to add insult to injury Nakaoka slowed becoming almost gentle "So sweet, come girl let me hear you say my name" he ordered pulling away from her lips and lowering his voice to a husky tone but keeping up with those undulations.

Chocolate brown irises widened "My name Yukimura you do know it don't you" he loomed closer keeping her wrists pinned above her head with one hand and using the other to trail taunting caresses across her flesh.

"N..Na..Nakaoka" Chizuru gasped finally during a particularly hard press of their nether regions, he inhaled sharply at that eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head, he felt powerful and his name falling from her lips definitely empowered him.

As he bent his head and buried his nose in the juncture of her neck and pressed a teasing kiss to the flesh while using his free hand to cup her breast through the fabric of her kimono top and squeeze gently drawing more little gasps.

It felt like pressure was slowly building within her as the undulations came harder and harder, heat pooled in her nether regions and she was squirming in his hold so much so that it was kind of difficult to keep hold of her.

Poor Chizuru had never experienced any of this before so when during another particularly hard press of their hips together something snapped inside of her it was hard to keep from sobbing as it felt as if she'd just been pushed off a cliff and she was falling into endless black.

Her first orgasm because she'd never done anything of the sort to herself, when she came to after practically blacking out, Nakaoka was still leaned over her pressing her to the floor pinning her down but no longer rocking his hips against hers.

For the moment at the very least "Wh..What are you do..doing" Chizuru licked her lips nervously as he continued to peer down at her curiously, though the glint of hatred was still there, it seemed he was having more fun tormenting her over this for the time being.

Though at her question his lips curved upwards into another malicious smile "Quite the climax you had there" Nakaoka was suddenly close again lips millimeters away from hers and every breath he breathed felt hot on her suddenly cold lips.

While her cheeks were stained a luscious red and it was difficult to suppress other sudden urges, like the furies blood-lust before he could reign himself in, his hair had turned a stark white and his amber irises flashed to a blood red.

And then his hand was right there in her hair tugging her head harshly to the side to get at her neck "N..No stop" she pleaded as his lithe pink muscle came into contact with the bare flesh of her neck and his grip on her wrists and hair tightened imperceptibly to keep her in place.

His throat felt dry he realized pressing the girl beneath him harshly into the floor practically crushing her as she tried to wiggle herself free of his hold "Hold still" he barked in a demanding tone still trying to regain his senses.

Her scent was enticing and it taunted him and he was certain that her blood would be delicious but even at his order she continued to get out from beneath him "Y..Your crushing me" came the complaint and he realized that he was indeed putting way to much pressure on the girl.

Easily relenting partially at least and her breath escaped her lungs in great big whoosh as she was allowed to breathe a little easier now that most of his weight was off of her, that didn't stop him from resuming his previous actions of lapping at her neck like a thirsty dog.

"Keep still" Nakaoka ordered again a lot more calmly slowly regaining command of himself, though the fury side of him was still out and he wasn't about to stop without at least sampling a little of the demon girls blood.

That thought in mind he struck quick biting into her shoulder, teeth sinking into her flesh while the hand he'd used to keep her head in place by gripping her hair came to rest over her mouth as the girl let out a scream muffled from his hand no one the wiser of what was going on.

Pulling blood from the wound he'd created was easy as he took a few leisure gulps before drawing away by the time he was fully away again the wound was already healed, a little blood left over and before he could stop himself was back again.

Face pressed into her neck and tongue lapping at the remaining blood "Wh..What do you h..hope to acc..accomplish by doing this" Chizuru asked tears clinging to her lashes from the pain she'd experienced earlier by being bitten.

"That there is the exact reason seeing you in pain and agony by my hand, I'd kill you if I thought I could get away with it, but this is better torturing you, knowing that you can't escape and having to suffer because of it" Nakaoka snorted harshly.

Keeping her pinned to the floor still by his hips and one hand, the rest of his weight held away from her carefully, he wouldn't be blamed for accidentally suffocating the girl to death after all, at his insults and taunts Chizuru grit her teeth and glared.

It didn't last long as his lips were once again pressed to hers harshly tongue prying her own lips apart and delving into her mouth forcefully to twine along her own tongue rubbing and stroking as his hips began those undulations of before and his free hand stroked along her bare arm.

Before rising and slipping into her kimono shirt to cup her breast and squeeze then pinch her nipple drawing a cry from her throat that was swallowed by his mouth as he continued his assault upon her person.

Suddenly and she supposed she should have suspected it, her kimono shirt was ripped open baring her flesh to his once again amber eyes as he tore himself away from her lips only to trail wet kisses down her jaw, neck and to her chest.

To draw a soft nipple into his mouth and suck harshly another cry spilled from her lips as her wrists were suddenly free and without truly thinking her actions through raised her now free hands to his head and threaded her fingers into his short raven hair.

Every second that passed her grip tightened and he wasn't sure if she was trying to pull him away from her breast or keep him there as he used his free hand to pull and squeeze and pinch her other unattended breast and nipple.

While with the other he shifted to just the right position allowing him to finally reach towards her hakama and after deftly untying the sash slid his hand into the loose garment causing the girl to jolt in response and try to close her legs.

Despite her best efforts though he was much stronger and after bypassing her undergarments had his fingers poised precariously against her most sacred place it radiated heat and he could feel the slickness without ever having to touch her even through his glove.

In return she peered up at him with wary and fearful chocolate irises a flash of pink drew his gaze as she licked her lips nervously and bit them gently tears still clinging to her lashes, heart pounding against her ribs harshly as she waited with baited breath.

Almost gently despite his earlier words and even if he still had that glint of hatred deep within his amber orbs he carefully worked his finger into her womanhood pressing his thumb against her clit, all that and with a few easy strokes due to the rough material of his gloves she fell over the edge of another climax.

Blacking out for the second time in the span of several minutes when she came back from her high, his lips were trailing heated kisses from her breast to her stomach tongue dipping into her belly button for a moment all the while keeping his eyes locked with her frightened ones.

"P..Please st..stop" Chizuru gasped practically pleading with the man clearly having had enough of his game and wanting nothing more than for him to leave her alone so she could wallow in self loathing it was bad enough she was slowly coming to like his attentions.

Only because she'd never received such attentions from a male before this, her pleading was enough this time as he drew slowly away abandoning his actions and straightening or fixing her clothing to how they were originally.

"Don't think I'm done with you though, by my hand, you will suffer Chizuru Yukimura and that's a fact" Nakaoka growled furiously upon seeing the relief and with those final words stalked from the room completely forgetting to retie her hands with the rope he'd undone.

It wasn't long after that, that Sakamoto came to speak with her and after a short but heart stopping moment in which she thought they weren't going to get away both she and Sakamoto were to safety, even if his words and actions were still ringing through her head, she would never forget Shintarou Nakaoka that much was clear.


End file.
